


The Flight of the Swallow: reconciliation

by Eredins_Wife



Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aen Elle (The Witcher), Aen Seidhe (The Witcher), Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys In Love, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Complicated Relationships, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elves, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Relationships, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Mysticism, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naked Male Clothed Female, Non-Linear Narrative, Open Relationships, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Polish Mythology, Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Psychological Drama, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Wizards, Worldbuilding, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredins_Wife/pseuds/Eredins_Wife
Summary: Ciri is The Lady of Time and Space,What if she reconciled with the past and her fears?have it a quiet and peaceful life or a life of adventure or dangerShe can travel through time and have a second chanceCIREDIN 100%
Relationships: Auberon Muircetach/Original Character(s), Caranthir Ar-Feiniel/Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha, Caranthir Ar-Feiniel/Eredin Bréacc Glas, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Eredin Bréacc Glas, Elf | Elves/ & Other(s), Eredin Bréacc Glas/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Golondrina y El Gavilán: Reconciliación](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100813) by [Eredins_Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredins_Wife/pseuds/Eredins_Wife). 



> CIREDIN 100%  
> Hello, I made a new post AGAIN. if you see the old post. it's not mine anymore :(
> 
> I'm sorry that my translation is not perfect, I APOLIGIZE for it.
> 
> I love fandom and I want to make you smile about your mundane tasks. With this story 1 of 3 books. 100% Ciredin

That afternoon in the port began to empty of people, merchants, boatmen and fishermen. The smell of fish and humidity, prevailed before the hours of trade had already ended. By the time Ciri finished his contract with one of the man who live in that port, it had already gotten dark. Although the port was a busy place, it looked calm, Ciri calmly walked around the place and decided to sit down to rest and put her feet in the water.

She spent a long time watching how the full moon was reflected in the water, how the waves made it formed with the movement of his feet; she played with the water and smiled at having finally finished her day as a Witcheress. That moment of peace and tranquility flooded her inside, with satisfaction and quiet joy. Despite the fact that sometimes she missed the presence of some of her friends or Geralt. She knew that walking the path was lonely and even boring sometimes. But there she was, alone and serene, enjoying her solitude.

In recent weeks she had strange thoughts and feelings, Ciri began to ask herself questions that she had not asked before. Questions that sometimes did not let her sleep, because of the anxiety of finding that answer and thus finding peace. She was a twenty-year-old girl, with questions that she kept inside her chest and that were waiting to be answered, maybe not the moment, maybe not even in those days or months. She longed to know what she would continue after finishing her contracts, go see her parents, visit her friends ... or put the swords aside for a while and settle down or have a boyfriend. On her travels she looked jealousy at the embraced and cramped women of their boyfriends or lovers. She began to wonder if that fate would be granted it too; or it was only for those "normal" people who did not possess talents or extraordinary magic, often this thought made Ciri very nostalgic and sad.

The silence of the port and Ciri's thoughts were interrupted when a barrel crashed to the ground. Ciri turned around and saw how a tiny woman, dealt with the little accident; she took her feet out of the water and drying them and put on her boots. She approached to the woman.

As she approached, she saw that it was a small hunchback old woman, carrying more barrels of wine on a mule and other trinkets. She was struck by the size of the old woman and her clothes, she looked ragged and black, disheveled and in a hurry. Its size made it more difficult to perform her task: if it was to load those barrels full of some valuable merchandise, it could take all night to place them on her cart.

"Hi, Can I help you old lady,? I see you need a good hand" - Ciri said with a kind and curious voice

The old woman kept cursing, she was trying to pick up the mess herself, and reacted awkwardly to the young woman's request.

"Oh! ... look what I've done, now I’ill have to charge less for such valuable merchandise." - The old woman answered without looking at Ciri.

"All right, creature, please help me to place the three remaining barrels into my cart, I cannot afford to lose more money for my clumsiness. "

Ciri helped and realized that those barrels were too heavy even for her, the damaged barrel smelled of wine and beer, a strange mixture that she could not recognize. Ciri thought that this old woman was a very unusual merchant to be able to transport such weight and merchandise. Ciri barely got two barrels into the cart, with one remaining on the ground. The old woman finished cleaning the remains of that barrel, and began to look at the young woman who had helped her.

When the old woman looked at Ciri, her eyes lit up in the moonlight and she revealed her tired face and a big smile, a peculiar and unusual smile.

"Ahhh!… But if you are Zirae… .. Emm" the old woman cut off suddenly without finishing the sentence.

"You are the Witcheress Cirilla, right? ... "It’s an _Honor_ to have your precious help my _Lady_ ".

"Of course old woman, don't worry, I won't charge you for this" Ciri answered the old woman, somewhat intrigued because she was about to call her by one of her nicknames. 

"No little creature, you deserve a reward and I will not miss your kind gesture, in helping this poor and clumsy old woman" the little old woman smiled, _she looks a bit sinister_. Ciri thought.

"Come creature, and uncover this last barrel and what you find inside, is your reward."

Ciri raised her eyebrow and wondered what she would do with all the wine or beer in the barrel. _"I can't drag all this alone, by god and why do I want so much wine?"_ She thought. She opened the barrel and looked at the precious and expensive wine. She saw the reflection of the moon.

"Creature ... what's inside is your reward, look very well, little Creature, because there await your answers, the peace that your heart yearns for. " The old woman commented firmly

Ciri thought that the old woman had lost her composure over the situation; _"What happens? She must be crazy or something." She_ told herself. But surprisingly, strange images began to appear on the surface of the wine, and the moonlight took the form of landscapes and people: A monolith was clearly formed, and a herd of unicorns, strange creatures, a black unicorn, a huge castle, rivers and bridges, the image changed abruptly and now formed people that she recognized immediately: Avallac'h, Auberon Muircetach, The Red Riders and the servants of elves.

 _“Tir ná Lia … Tir ná Lia and it's them!… But what does this mean?”…_ Ciri thought in amazement at what she was observing. Between the images of the elves and the places she recognized, in that instant the surface began to change again; Now images were shown with naked shapes and strange screams and moans, that was a dance of merely sexual images, she could not see the faces of those lovers, Ciri blushes when she sees a woman's hands caress someone's back.

That woman was passing with the tips of her fingers some strange tattoos, along the arms and well-formed pectorals of her lover, the lips of both were biting each other with great force, the hands and fingers were intertwined between them, her knees moved to his shoulders and those hips swaying in search of rhythm. The witcheress Cirilla put her hands to her face, so as not to see what made her red like a tomato, and she couldn't contain her curiosity to continue watching that act, which was reflected in the strange wine.

Those images made her more nervous because she was also listening to all that, it was as if she had sneaked into a brothel and looked from the other side of the lock, but it was clear that the images and sounds were too exaggerated to see from the window itself. Ciri's heart was beating a lot and she felt it was going out of place. For an instant, she wished she were in the bedroom with some local from her _world_ , with some noble man from Toussaint, or a frenzied warrior from Skellige, she thought briefly and wistfully of Young Hjalmar an Craite, though not with much enthusiasm.

The images and exaggerated moans kept appearing, forming strange naked and obscene postures, like those found in books that offered reading in the same brothel, in well-detailed posters or pictures, or on the shelves that jealously guarded the most vain readers and hungry erotic.

Apparently those lovers had reached the climax since those images, became caresses, and subtle kisses and whispers ... _the situation has already cooled down_ she thought. The surface of the _enchanted_ wine began to shape those faces. She recognized the scars on the body, those ashen hair, breasts and hips… that _scar on the face_.

"It's me! ... Impossible! " - She finally exclaimed after having remained silent.

She saw herself, naked on a bed with some beautiful fabrics and very striking cushions with golden details and embroidery in fine threads. Perhaps a real bedroom ...She looked like one of those models painted by the masters of the canvas and the easel. A muse, prostrate with her arms above her head, and the ashen hair on her sweaty breasts, with a lost look of satisfaction and glory staring at her lover. _This is how they are painted in Toussaint._

What would happen next would leave her stunned and frozen. Because the charm that so far had left her with that sexual act would end. From another perspective the image changed again.

She began to recognize her _lover_ ... when he approached her, and let him see that he was huge compared to her, she looked tiny; the black locks began to brush over her agitated face, and the pointed ears came out, the triumphant smile of the elf lover, allowed to show along with those very white and small teeth.

That "sinister" smile she had seen before; but there was something different this time, he bit his lower lip wetting it, with the attitude of a hunter heading towards her prey. Those deep and cold green eyes threw a strong, seductive and challenging look, it was possible to distinguish a small light in that look and in those eyes. That in the past, they had caused her a strange fascination, excitement and fear when she saw them up close. The elf's features in this heated situation were intimidating and stood out in absolute beauty.

Ciri watched the inside of the barrel incredulously, she took her hands to her mouth, she began to vibrate like an extreme cold that penetrated to the marrow. Even her pink lips were also trembling, with fear or nervousness.

But there was no fear in that image, that revelation, _that false Ciri_ also invited with a mischievous smile, pushing the black locks away from the elf's face and wrapping her arms around her lover's neck, and both were lost in a deep and warm kiss. Ironically the swallow and the sparrow-hawk flying together, devouring each other.

Suddenly the image disappears when the barrel fell to the ground. It spilled the wine along with a strange object that came out of its interior.

"Eredin! ... No ... No ... Not him! " She screamed terrified and shocked.

Ciri did not know how she could overturn that barrel wine, but her survival instinct did it, thing or perhaps the force of will gave her the necessary power to achieve it. She almost stumbled but managed to regain her balance. Started to cry.

"Oh creature, it’s a destiny that if you want, you can take it ... people's hearts are like a canvas, they can be painted in such beautiful colors and shapes. If one wants there to be death, death will rule, if one wants there to be sadness, sadness will contemplate, if one wants to paint fear, fear will prevail. " The old woman said in a calm tone

"But ... Why doesn't anyone paint love anymore? " The old woman asked and also demanding.

"Instead of that ... The damned ignorant have in their palaces and estates! their stupid faces who proudly pose the flag they boast!, or worse still those obscene photos of them eating until they explode!, or of naked whores or shaking hands with his supposed allies or wives!. Bullshit! " the old woman said annoyed.

Ciri tried to calm herself by wiping her tears, watching as the old woman picked up the wine barrel from the floor.

"Don't cry little one, love is painted by the brave and with a big heart. Why don't you paint your own canvas Creature? asked the old woman.

"Sometimes you have to paint the hearts of stubborn and degenerates and sons of bitches and believe me, trash like them, they have a heart that needs to be painted". The little old woman finished.

Ciri watched as the old woman picked up the object, that had also come out of the wine barrel from the ground. She managed to see that it was a small round stone, it was divided into two parts in the shape of drops ... in one half the black color prevailed and the other half a white color, and within them the opposite colors on each side. It seemed that both colors were _devouring_ each other.

 _The light and the dark ... the dark in the light._ Ciri thought curiously.

The old woman turned to Ciri, stretched out her fragile hand, and handed the strange stone to Ciri as a gift.

"This _yīnyáng_ will help you choose the color of your canvas, take it Creature. This symbol represents two opposite and complementary fundamental forces, it is attributed to everything that exists in the _universes_. The yin is the feminine principle, the earth, the darkness. Yang is the masculine principle, the sky, the light. Each being, object or thought has a complement on which it depends for its existence and which in turn exists within itself. Nothing exists in a pure state or in absolute stillness, but in a continuous transformation. Any idea can be seen as it’s opposite if it is looked at from another point of view of course. Explain in detail the little old woman smiling at the end.

Ciri took the stone and her eyes shone as she observed the majesty of the stone, something inside her it's fascinated with the device. The old woman smiled and got on the cart, slowly walked away. By the time Ciri regained consciousness, she turned to see the old woman leave, but instead watched a herd of crows scatter across the night sky. Ciri was afraid of what that old woman might have actually been, since her wolf medallion did not react at all to the strange magic. The ashen-haired witcheress put the gadget in her back pocket and headed for town.

That night left her confused and melancholy. She just wanted to find a place to rest and hide her wet face in a pillow. And she was preparing for it.


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri returns to a familiar place ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I made a new post AGAIN. if you see the old post. it's not mine anymore :(
> 
> I'm sorry that my translation is not perfect, I APOLIGIZE for it.
> 
> I love fandom and I want to make you smile about your mundane tasks. With this story 1 of 3 books. 100% Ciredin

The riders stormed out through the lush forest, axes, swords, and torches in hand; there was mist and a supposed calm, even the fiercest animal its hide in the safety of its burrow. The ten men with fury in their eyes shouted and cursed, they searched like wild beasts and with rage for the person they were chasing.

They stopped for a moment in the middle of the forest clearing, one of them pointed in a particular direction and immediately resumed their hunt for the _traitor_.

Ciri and her mare Roach ran desperately through that dark forest, the mare was reaching her limit, drooling and startled because she had already been running away from her pursuers for a long time. Ciri, wounded and beaten, was holding on with great force to her horse, to her faithful Roach. She hardly steered the horse in the right direction, or at least to lose sight of her hunters.

Ciri galloped like lightning and her magic had already waned enough to give herself back to the clutches of death. For a second Ciri thought it wouldn't make it. She concentrated enough and tried hard for her thought to give the effect she wanted.

"I want.... to go home… comfortable… feel… loved… protected. Ciri said, almost fainting.

"I… just ... please ... please ...

And it happened.

Her concentration was not strong enough for like her heart to take the lead in that decision.

The bandits were about to overtake Ciri when suddenly, a great light blinded them and they cut off their pursuit, the horses were scared and stopped suddenly, throwing most of their riders, rolling on the ground and moaning in pain. Again, the forest was silent.

Crickets and insects, especially small species, witnessed the power that magnetized " _the lady of time and space_."

Roach whinnied and paused until it did. She was drooling and exhaling tired. A moment passed and inadvertently its rider fell to the ground, a peculiar ground full of wild flowers ... the _Myrtle Flowers_ abounded. Ciri was lying face down on those flowers, and did not even feel the pain in her body. Smiled. She realized that it was a warm and fragrant place. The place that her heart and not her intellect had sent her. Maybe.

The sunset reached that distant place and in the distance some crimson riders were seen. They cautiously approached to Roach and its rider. It was a small squad and everyone surrounded the two visitors. They murmured among themselves in a strange language, a very ancient language. Roach strangely did not protest as she did on other occasions, strangers made her nervous and more when they were creatures with claws and horrifying faces, like the monsters that her friend, lady and rider killed. On the contrary, She nodded and approvingly to these men. Roach was worried about her friend and knew that she needed help.

A man in elegant armor got off his horse. And approached.

He looked at the woman lying on the flowers, frowned and noticed that the flowers were covered in blood. He crouched down and turned the woman onto her back. The man's green eyes shone with the familiarity of that woman, and looked for signs of life, analyzed the wounds and the blood that flowed from her. The woman was inert. He gave an order and immediately another man came over and crouched down as well. The man's hands briefly relieved Ciri's body, with a strange magic that ran through her entire body. The man removed his hands and his magic, he got up looking at the girl with concern. The men said something to the green eyed man. He was their leader.

The green-eyed man remained crouched and silently looking at the woman lying there, he was also worried. He moved a little closer and took Ciri with extreme care. He got up and went to his horse, the subordinate also following him. The subordinate took the girl for a second, while that man in gallant armor settled into his mount, the subordinate returned to him again the injured woman, with great care and delicacy. His leader would carry her on his lap.

The leader of that squad said something unintelligible and they took the reins of the horses and also of the Roach itself, who neighed with joy when it saw how her friend was in good hands.

And it was. _It really was_.

The crimson riders trotted forward at a brisk pace, not so fast not so slow. The evening light collided with the rider leader's metal shoulder pad and helmet; it made that armor splendid, made it strong and impenetrable, invincible.

Ciri was unconscious but she could hear what was happening around her, always being alert and ready to flee. Unfortunately a memory left by the Wild Hunt and others who always chased her. She knew it rested on someone's chest. She felt a pleasant smell around her, oils that she could not identify, flowers and another strange perfume or soap that did not overshadow the main essence.

It felt a very pleasant, very peaceful heat.

 _"I want to have this beautiful feeling like this ... forever"_. She thought.

She tried with all her remaining strength to open her eyes. The only thing it managed to perceive at that moment was the glint of sunlight on the armor and helmet, but not the face of his savior. It parted her lips and wanted to say something, but there was no word. Ciri fainted. The green-eyed man noticed the woman's brief reaction and sighed in relief that she was still alive. And he quickened the pace of his horse.

The Dearg Ruadhri as they were known in that world hastened their step towards Tir ná Lia.

Ciri wandered in the dark agitated and nervous with her silver sword in hand, that forest was very different from what she was used to seeing; dead trees around her, the mist under her feet, the smell of swamp and humidity abounded in the place. But this place was magical and her wolf necklace warned it. She had been walking for a while in search of that creature that called her name. And for an instant ... appeared in front.

A unicorn.

Black, with great strength, an authentic black beauty. And outrageously large for a horse or some other normal sized unicorn.

"Help us, we want to be free, like youuu …… .the dark magic, a pact, we are prisoners".

"How can I help you?" I don't know how, I just know that…." Ciri half asked

"They mutilate our horns, they cut off our heads". The black unicorn spoke while cutting Ciri.

"We will wait for you on the mountain in it heart. But there will be blood in return, a sacrifice ... careful".

Ciri felt vertigo, the earth shook and opened under her feet, it fell inside.

Emptiness and darkness surrounded her again.

She floated in that void, she was alone and she looked around and there was nothing and no one. But she began to hear smiles and noise. Avallac'h appeared and with his flute in hand, invited her to accompany him. Strangely she touched the floor and followed it.

"Easy, Zireael, you're safe. I will accompany you to the exit and you will be better. But please follow me and don't get distracted". Avallac'h told her.

Ciri raised her eyebrows and snorted because ... her mentor still treated it like a naive girl, but what Avallac'h didn't know was that she was no longer that girl and that she had been practicing that special magic. Also, what kind of distraction would you find in that place? if it was some kind of dimension to the void.

Suddenly, a corridor materialized with doors in front of one another. Avallac'h continued on his way ahead of her. Ciri walked behind him and cautiously watched the doors, which were closed. But she saw that one was open and there was a light on coming from the door. She stopped.

She looked at Auberon Muircetach running around happily with an elf girl, Ciri missed him very much, it seemed that they were playing with each other. Auberon caught the girl and fell to the carpeted floor. They laughed until their eyes filled with tears, but those tears that make your stomach hurt. Ciri smiled because she never had the opportunity to see the king of the alders so animated. He looked different, happy and full of life. Ciri sadly remembered how the king's tragic end had been. Erasing the smile immediately. Auberon Muircetach protector and lord of those lands, the lands of the Aen Elle.

Ciri saw Avallac'h but in the distance, so she ran to keep him in sight. She ran and ran but could not catch up. Until she tripped and fell to the ground. She complained about it and saw the object that forced her to fall. Her own boots.

"But what!… What are my boots doing here? " She asked.

Near the boots there were her clothes on the ground leading to one of the doors, she followed the trail and realized that the door was half open. She entered carefully and entered the room. It smelled of very pleasant oils. There were some boots and traces of clothing that were not her, some shiny boots on the floor and parts of armor and chain mail, on an armchair. Suddenly it heard some laughter coming from the background, she couldn't see very well because in the middle of the room was a large screen separates the room. Laughter and whispering came from there and Ciri gulped and was ready to find out. She approached as if to hunt a monster silently and ready to unsheathe her sword. In the style of her "father" Geralt of Rivia. Only She wasn't hunting beasts or wraiths. Only intrigue and a huge curiosity that consumed her.

Ciri approached the screen and saw that there were crimson clothes with beautiful embroidery. She had already seen ... that outfit. And then it saw herself on her back, naked, and sitting on the bed. Ciri figured out what to expect from all this and took a step back. She knows who the person it was accompanying "that Ciri". She returned to the entrance of the room. When he was about to leave. Ciri heard those desperate moans and screams again. She was blushing because she found out that she was not discreet at all. She touched her arm and hesitated to come out.

She wanted to be there, it did not want to leave, a tremendous power forced her to stay to witness its own pleasure, its curiosity. That same curiosity that overwhelmed her and that made it tremble, she wanted to know what it is to be in the arms of a man, to know his body, his reactions, his caresses, and especially his kisses.

 _"Would it be the same or different from what I experienced with Mistle?_ She asked herself.

_"They say that being with a girl is very different from being with a boy. That pleasure is the same in both, but that the intensity is very different, it depends on what kind of lover you choose, your decisions also count._

She bit her lips and turned in the direction of the "lovers." Towards herself. She walked silently but awkwardly. It was shaking to the teeth.

The lovers were no longer in bed, they were near a window, just beyond. She saw herself and Eredin carrying her standing up. His strong, tattooed arms held her firmly on her thighs. And she was supporting herself with her arms around his neck. While her small and feminine legs were wide apart and in the air. It seemed like its weight wasn't an issue, of course, because she was a small dh'oine. She observed him making sudden, intense movements that made her moan. _Ciri the spectator_ put her hand to her mouth, seeing the reactions that the elf produced with each movement,

_"Why does it have to be you? Why not another? Why you? Dammit!_

She stood there for a long time looking at that, but she wasn't even paying attention to herself, she was watching Eredin, trying to figure out Why he was doing that to her? Why was he in the room? And what did he say to make her laugh like that? She wanted to see his eyes, and find answers perhaps there, but his black hair did not allow them.

Eredin focused on what every man should focus on, be he human, non-human, dwarf or elf. In general, they were all the same in that sense. They all had _it_. Some were lousy for work, they used to get drunk as a pretext to handle the situation, but they ended up urinating themselves and vomiting; Others like Auberon were not good for that and ended up dead from pride and prejudice and absurd conspiracies, and others like the dwarves, even boasted of having four wives and their funny orgies. Ciri remembered with grace the stories and tales of Yarpen Zigrin and Zoltan Chivay. She smiled.

Ciri thought it appropriate to leave there, she didn't care, Eredin was dead, his bones were made of ice or under water; somewhere in Undvik, along with the entire Wild Hunt and that would be a stupid illusion, some game by someone seeking her fury or just annoying her. When she was about to leave, Eredin turned slightly and very slowly towards _Ciri the spectator_. He looked at her through the black locks that covered his face. Those green eyes looked at her intensely.

"You're leaving now? Won't you stay? There is a place for another, me elaine luned.… " He paused.

"This! It's what you want the most, isn't it? ". Eredin said.

Ciri stopped abruptly, she was cold looking at the door of the room with wide eyes, she even stopped breathing for a moment ... she also felt her heart act strangely when she heard his voice; she turned its head very slowly to see him. She watched with anticipation, with terror and with great amazement that Eredin was already watching her. At last she saw his green eyes, which covered her face, through her black hair, wet and matted by the erotic hustle and bustle it was experiencing. It was the same look he gave her when they first met. But for her, it was a terrifying look, that look that scares children at night, waiting for the monster to emerge from under the bed or from the darkest corner of the room. Ciri went from terror to panic and because of that, she could no longer move, her legs no longer responded, her body began to tremble progressively and she began to notice that tears were already beginning to fall on her cheeks. Ciri wanted to scream. She Couldn't.

Eredin held out his hand, inviting her to join in his spectral orgy. And not only him. Also that false version of Ciri did the same.

"Come ... you will like it so much ... that you will even beg for more, it is addictive and more pleasant than you can imagine. " _That Ciri_ said and smiled maliciously way.

That smile would never have been done by her, never in her life.

She managed to come out of the trance and screamed very loudly.

Ciri woke up screaming and throwing a servant elf girl to the ground, who was putting on her nightgown. She woke up very upset, tired, sore and with her wet body. She yelled at the servant.

"Get out! Don’t touch me! I want to be alone! Alone! Do you hear me? "

The servant elf girl rose from the floor and left Ciri's rooms, closing the door very hard.

Ciri fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Trying to control her breathing, her thoughts and her feelings which were very difficult.

" It was only a dream. A damn dream ... so ... I have returned ... I have returned to Tir ná Lia. " Muttered in a low voice

" Welcome back Zireael… Welcome back. " She told herself.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri sees those green eyes that scared her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that my translation is not perfect, I APOLIGIZE for it.
> 
> I love fandom and I want to make you smile about your mundane tasks. With this story 1 of 3 books. 100% Ciredin
> 
> Thanks to makiavelord

Ciri had been in bed for two full weeks, without go out even to contemplate the smell of flowers, or to breathe that magical air that Tir ná Lia emanated. The window of the room was not enough for her, she wanted to be out there, running, walking and saying hello to the only reliable friend she had, her little Roach. She had the idea of sneaking out of her chambers and taking a _magic jump_ into the gardens outside. But Avallac'h warned that it was very dangerous, for strange reason her magic had waned and she could not even open a portal and move towards his home. Again Ciri was trapped with the elves, in this world of the Aen Elle.

This world was different from the _first time_ ; when she regained her strength, Ciri had a long talk with her mentor: Avallac'h. The Swallow apparently traveled here by accident, but accidents were not part of the wise elf's natural language. Ciri came to a different Tir ná Lia, where Auberon Muircetach still lives and was not poisoned, at least not yet. Where after she fled, the Dearg Ruadhri or Red Riders… as she knew them, would not go after her. And where much less Eredin Bréacc Glas will hunt her down. Where The Wild Hunt had ceased to exist.

They just gave up. They realized they had lost, when Ciri was the little teenager and left the place with Kelpie and Ihuarraquax. They simply accepted the fact that ultimately the _Hen Ichaer_ would never be theirs again. They would pay for their sins with their blood, with the inevitable arrival of _The White Frost_. But all was not lost for The Alder folk. They followed at a forced marches in finding a method to be able to move, without counting on the help of the unicorns and much less with the help of Ciri. They wanted to leave the place so that the white cold would not reach them, and for a strange reason, the White Frost gave them a truce ... it moved very slowly in that world, in that Tir ná Lia.

The Swallow felt calm and not a prisoner, rather a guest who fell injured in that place. King Auberon had strictly ordered for their recovery and care. Which each elf in the palace was forced to carry out orders. She was encouraged that Auberon Muircetach was still alive and that his attitude had changed since that last time. According to Avallac'h, the king was medicating for his underpants problem; and listened to Eredin's advice to let himself be treated. _So the king has become lazy and very cheerful huh? Good for him._ She thought

In that timeline Avallac'h explained, the teenage Ciri who fled that stormy night, because Auberon had fallen asleep soundly from the remedy Eredin had given him. _The bastard didn't poison him._

The king forgot Eredin's warning. _"Don't drink everything completely, just leave half the bottle, if you don't want to miss out all the fun and fall asleep in the middle of …well, you know ... what I mean ..."._

Ciri laughed.

The nerves of the king of the alders played a trick on him that night, where the only thing that remained awake was his virility and a poor Ciri contemplating such an embarrassing act. Which she took the opportunity to flee.

Ciri continued laughing and she didn't care that her ribs continued to hurt and the blows that still afflicted her, it felt so good to laugh and forget. But her smile faded when Avallac'h had to speak of Eredin.

The Swallow became serious and the sparkle in her eyes faded. Avallac'h noticed that and a little more. The sage knew that sadness and fear mortified her. And Ciri also knew about the invisible abilities that the Aen Elle possessed in finding out your secrets, even the most intimate ones. She realized what Avallac'h thought of her.

Eredin had saved her life when she reached Tir ná Lia, and he also brought Roach to her care, while she recovered in the palace chambers. Roach remained in the barracks of the Dearg Ruadhri and Eredin's subordinates. They had also cared for the mare, they gave her food, water, they even examined her in detail in search of injuries or illnesses typical of equines; they changed her horseshoes and saddles, bathed and brushed her. They was not left her to attend a single day. Even one of the stallions had already _mated_ with the mare.

Ciri faked a cold, sad little smile.

Her chest felt a horrible emptiness and she wanted to cry. But with Avallac'h present, she didn't want to.

"So ..." She paused for a long time

"Roach is fine ... and apparently she’s not wasting time, she already has friends and even a boyfriend. And I… here. Mmm… I am wasting my time". She said

Silence returned to the room. But Avallac'h said nothing to Ciri's comment and continued speaking.

Apparently things with Eredin had not changed, he was still the arrogant bastard like always. The arrayan flowers, the fight on the bridge. Ciri was thoughtful for a moment, and stopped listening to Avallac'h's tale. He didn't know was that there were two details: her horse race against Eredin and her _dinner_ with him. Ciri was dying of curiosity if that remained the same or if _something_ had changed in this world. She wanted to know if she had also won or lost, and if at _that dinner_ something else had happened. The wine had an effect or ... maybe not. Something happened that only she knew about. The Swallow bit her lips and blushed slightly. She knew her mentor would find out.

Like reading her thoughts. Avallac'h frowned and spoke calmly.

"Why don't you ask him personally?"

Ciri felt naked and discovered because her reaction had been so obvious. Sometimes she wondered if the sage also had enough power to enter her mind and see the chaos, and her thoughts.

"Mmm maybe ... when I can get out of here once and for all ". She said confidently.

It had been three weeks and he was still waiting to be free. Ciri missed the company of Avallac'h to see a familiar face. But this week he had not visited her. She began to doubt the elf sage more and suspiciously. Fed up with the confinement, she approached the door to try to hear what was behind it. Opening the door very slowly. Ciri's out.

Still wearing her nightgown, she walked over to a column and hid behind it. She didn't mind that the nightgown was almost transparent and left nothing to the imagination. She didn’t care the cold draft of morning air seeped, through her body and her breasts would automatically react to the change in temperature. The Swallow saw two silhouettes who entered through a door and stood in the middle of that small room, talking to each other. Ciri tried to listen to them carefully.

Avallac'h and Eredin Bréacc Glas stood waiting for someone else and discussed something about Auberon's not-so-particular decisions. The two elves shared different decisions on how to deal with problems in a pleasant way, especially with unicorns in the last days.

They would be quiet for a while and then they would make noise again. Until Avallac'h changed the topic of conversation. Because he knew that Eredin was stubborn and impatient.

"Are you aware that ... Zireael is not the same person who visited us long ago?" when she came here the first time". Avallac'h said

Eredin did not reply immediately.

"Yes and I hope she don't go around yelling and complaining. It's too annoying coming from a dh'oine. "

"Patience Eredin. It is a practical and simple goal that you must learn to domain. "

"To dominate? He snorted wryly. "Oh yeah!" Well, I know some very improper domination techniques even for you. But I don't think we are talking about the same or how _that_ can help in the current situation. "

"She will seek answers and come to you and I insist, Zireael is not the same woman, there is wisdom in her eyes. I have never seen such progress, I am surprised because it has a very high chance of success"

"You should convince her that ¡her success! will finally serve us well… and _about that_ … Why the hell does it have to be me, explaining such matters to her? I'm not her fucking babysitter." Eredin said in disgust.

"So what are you planning to do?" Avallac'h insisted again

"Better to stay aloof and distant. I already have enough trouble with the damn unicorns for that brat girl to come back and change the pieces of the game." Eredin commented.

"Eredin… Avallac'h said with a sigh and remembered that Eredin was very good at speaking with tones not very typical of a normal Aen Elle, he had learned the vulgar dialect of the humans. The Dearg Ruadhri forays into the human world has already taken their toll on the elf.

"…you’ve seen beyond her eyes, it's still there ... and it won't leave. Takes refuge; hides in a great wall of fear. And that is very bad for everyone". Avallac'h said in a very serious tone.

There was an awkward silence from both of them until finally Eredin spoke.

"I don't promise you anything Avallac'h"

"Knowing you, you keep all your promises in your own way of course". The sage replied.

A big smile appeared on Eredin. Showing off those famous pearl white teeth. Accepting the elf sage's compliment.

Out of nowhere Ciri appeared. She walked towards them very annoyed. Not caring that she was in underwear; approached to Avallac'h.

"You want me to become a prisoner, there is no doubt about that! and I am sure that you are making up something Avallac'h!. You have not changed at all! in nothing!. Ciri said yelling

"Don't you see that I'm healthy now! I healed a week ago and you lied to me to keep me locked up, and that's why you didn't have enough balls to look at my face!" She kept yelling at him.

Eredin was enjoying the scene that Ciri was already staging, he was very amused by how vulgar it was, coming from a dh'oine female, it was very rare and almost nil to find such specimens. He kept a long smile hiding his teeth. And it was erased when he began to contemplate in an obscene way; what her nightgown clearly showed. He raised his eyebrow and looked at her whole body. Realizing what Avallac'h had told him moments before. He discovered that she was no longer the shy and nervous girl.

The nightgown showed the body and the shapely hips of the dh'oine, her long legs, calves and her small breasts that unfortunately already reacted to the cold. Her long hair had grown too and it didn't fully cover her nipples which at that moment were like stones and there was no privacy there, not a bit ... because from Eredin's perspective, he had already seen it all. After pleasing his gaze, he noticed the small drawing on the crotch. Something the nightgown hadn't covered at all. He was magnetized by discovery and interest. Something very strong inside him wanted to snatch her nightgown and clearly observe that peculiar work of art, in such a very fine and peculiar place. He had an internal struggle with himself. In not succumbing to the charms of that particular female dh'oine.

He remembered the forays of the Dearg Ruadhri when they visited the human world, to catch and hunt their "preys." And when it came to dh'oine females he would always pick the best ones and take them to some dirty, sad corner. To satisfy his darkest desires. The dh'oine were treated like rag dolls, used, violated and throw out. Unaware of themselves, by the magical trance to which the Aen Elle were subjected. They were despised and educated to serve while they were alive and functional. Eredin knew that The Swallow was a rare and unique dh'oine. The _Elder Blood_ in a delicate and fragile human body.

Eredin watched Ciri continue yelling and demand of her mentor. Eredin remembered when the little dh'oine had yearned for him. _The very young brats like her act like this, because they begin to develop they prepare to mate, they are too annoying like flies. But ... this Swallow is no longer the girl I saw... I don't know what can be reflected in her eyes._ He thought.

But something inside him had already ignited and he wasn't about to let the little flame go out.

"I’ll get dressed and leave Avallac'h. I am fine and there is no need to take care of me". Ciri finished in a calmer tone.

She clenched her fist, took a deep breath, and then went to claim Eredin in an explosive tone. But it actually didn't.

"And you! I don't want to see you, or hear you, or talk to you, I don't want you near to me!". She said with her eyes closed and shaking her head from side to side in denial.

"Please!" Ciri told him in a sweet way, almost whispering, opening her eyes and looking into those green eyes of the elf, only to let her tears fall and she couldn't help but blush.

The Swallow put her hands to her face to prevent them from seeing her pain and shame and ran back to his rooms.

Eredin was surprised at the reaction that he didn't expect to come from her. Avallac'h already knew this. As always, he anticipated the situation.

"Interesting… Hmm, I'm intrigued Avallac'h. He said

He stepped forward, determined to go after her to face her. But abruptly Avallac'h cut him off with his arm. The gesture made Eredin go back and he spun himself.

"I want… I want to see that nice tattoo up close. You won't deny me, will you? He asked to Avallac'h. Eredin smiled wickedly.

Avallac'h did not answer and did not intend to.

The Sparrowhawk was about to stalk the little Swallow. He arched his brow, looking in the direction of Ciri's chambers. And he left the place with that sinister smile.


	4. Roach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri meets two familiar people again. Imlerith and Caranthir

Finally she got freedom.

"Ah!" good, finally fresh air! Ciri expressed when she stretched her body, and smelled the fragrances of the plants and the royal garden. She gazed at the beauty of Tir ná Lia with fascination. It could get there a thousand times and always be in awe of the place.

Auberon Muircetach approached her with a smile. The servants quickly prepared baskets of fruit and drinks on a marble bench for them to eat and drink. Auberon took a fruit and put it in his mouth. Ciri looked at the King of the Alders and smiled when she realized, that he was no longer the sad and bitter person she had known. But she was wrong to think that. When she get home, on her time. Auberon _would_ _still be dead_. She thought.

"Thank you for healing my wounds and taking care of me… your majesty. As soon as my skills are restored, I will go home to my world. "

"Oh my little Zireael on the contrary, we owe you an apology, for treating you in an unfortunate way last time" The king replied.

"Of course, it's a shame that… you have to go… and I was thinking of preparing a nice festival for your arrival." He said.

Ciri looked at Auberon curiously, smiled and blushed slightly at the news she had just witnessed. Curiosity washed over her again. To learn a little more about the customs of The Alder Folk. It would not hurt to stay to see that show. The King left that fruit that he had taken, it was a strawberry. He wiped his lips with a fine handkerchief with gold accents on the edges and placed it on the bench. He walked over to Ciri, took her hand, and make a reverence.

"I, Auberon Muircetach true ruler of these beloved and fertile lands, King of Tir ná Lia, King of the Alders, I apologize for my actions and words that in the past have inflicted harm on you my lady: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon". And he kissed the young woman's hand.

Ciri blushed at such a formal act.

"I… I… accept your apology, Your Majesty. She said a little nervous.

"And I cordially accept your invitation to said festival ... sir." Ciri finished and decided to stay to contemplate that festival, her curiosity about it also enraptured her.

It took her a while to get used to the etiquette of nobles and palace affairs. After all, she had been born and raised in one. Now was a good time for her to resume those ways.

"Splendid! What a joy Zireael!

The King stopped seeing his excitement at the preparation of the event and made some gestures in that language; which Ciri recognized as Ellylon. He ordered his subjects to do something, because they quickly surrounded him and left anyway.

"Little Zireael I will host a great dinner and dance for your arrival. I would be very happy to have your appreciative presence.

Ciri looked at him almost incredulously, because she knew that in the past Auberon despised humans, the dh'oine, with great rancor. She will not forget the hurtful words he had said at that time. _I forgive you but I never forget Auberon_. And now he was there jumping with happiness for the presence of a human.

"Of course I am delighted. She said with her arms behind her back.

The King of the Alders thanked Ciri's comment and said goodbye to her. He left the gardens to leave his guest alone. Ciri was left alone in that place, she sat down and also took fruit to her mouth, took some strawberries and made a face because they came out bitter, and she spat them, cursed and took another fruit.

"Argh! How indecency of yours to waste fruit and shameless manners worthy of your decrepit species".

The Swallow turned and Eredin was there leaning on a marble railing.

Ciri's eyes grew furious, sparked, and with the fruit still in her mouth she managed to wave back.

"Ah… you bastard!

Eredin looked at her with contempt for the girl's manners.

Ciri picked up the remains of the bitter strawberries and out of fury she did not even chew the fruit in her mouth. Her rosy cheeks seemed like those of a small mouse full of food and that she kept saving to later take them to her burrow. She approached to Eredin firmly and without fear. She was very proud, overcoming her fears was a very personal triumph and if it was necessary to face the person who caused her fear, even more so. She got close enough to toss the strawberries into the elf's boots and spit the fruit on her cheeks.

"Happy? No? Too bad for you, because I'm going to stay for a long time. And the King, whom you serve, has lowered himself, so low as to apologize to me and kiss my hand. To me!! To the decrepit species that I represent!!. Ciri said proud and triumphant.

"And let's see if it's time for you to do the same too! Forget the damn flowers because I'll stick them up your despicable elven ass! She said threateningly and showing her a fist.

Ciri turned red for saying the latter, she herself found it very funny ... to put the arrogant elf in his place.

The elf looked at her with the same contempt and did not change his posture at the awkward situation.

Ciri passed by and walked away from the place.

"Well, well, The Swallow finally pulled out its teeth. That must be recognized". Eredin finally spoke.

Ciri downplayed it and didn't stop, she didn't want to be there with unpleasant company.

"I suppose you don't want to see your horse or ... you're going to give it to me as payment for saving you. I'm going to collect that debt and you know it". Eredin said with irony.

She stopped abruptly, forgot that her mare was in Eredin's hands and cares.

"Yes, I want... to see her, take me." She put her hands to her chest and felt concern.

"I'll pay you".

"I will pay my debt and…. Thank you for helping us both". Ciri lowered her face looking at her own boots and resigned.

Eredin smiled calmly looking at Ciri's back. He wanted to say something in response but… he kept it to himself. He shook off his metal boots and the clothes he was wearing and guided Ciri to see her mare.

"Come on and don't be late". He told her

Ciri smiled silently and followed him.

They rode quietly down a road between wheatgrass, golden grasses swaying in the light whipping wind. Ciri could see beyond some farms, in the distance some mountains and strange clouds were forming around it. Rain clouds, storm clouds, they looked very strange. She remembered The Black Unicorn. She was behind Eredin, and they had spent a long time in silence. She wanted to ask him many things, but the elf made it a condition not to ask him questions. Ciri started to yawn.

"Hey, and it's a long way off? It’s making me sleepy and you're very obnoxious and boring". Ciri broke the silence

Eredin did not reply.

"I don’t understand how Avallac'h supports you, because I know that in my eyes he sees his Lara, and that he really misses her and the only thing he can do is ... guide me, but sometimes he is very hard on me and that despairs. The Avallac'h of my world is… the same. He didn't really change at all."

"We Aen Elle bond far superior to yours. I look someone in the eyes and I know who I can trust. I can see the lies and the false promises. But it doesn't matter what I say. You would not understand". Eredin said.

"You see you're hateful. You should be nice like Ge'els, it's.... More... or less... kind, for he is not a saint either, in fact no elf is. She said.

"Oh you know him?" He said.

"Yes in a bad way, the last I knew is that Tir ná Lia took over after the Wild Hunt…." Ciri stopped suddenly, because she began to say more. Eredin realized that.

"Forget that, I think you wouldn't understand either." Ciri told him. Eredin frowned at the comment. But then he watched as The Dearg Ruadhri garrison came into view.

"Amazing! " Ciri was fascinated by the place.

Crimson flags and banners adorned the place. Tents everywhere. Soldiers came and went, and many others trained their fighting techniques. They brought out those elven swords … _so beautiful so lethal_. She told herself. This was like a small town but for soldiers and horsemen. The master smiths maintained swords and other weapons. And the gunsmith took care of the armor. She never had seen that. The sparkle in her eyes was so brimming, that she decided to get off the horse to see it more closely. She ran forward, overtaking the rider, who was the owner and lord of that place. Eredin Bréacc Glas commanding general of the Dearg Ruadhri throughout Tir ná Lia.

Ciri seemed like a curious little girl, she looked everywhere at the important people who gave life to the place. Soldiers, crimson elves everywhere.

They began to approach the main tent, _Ahh his castle, of course because he also has his own_. She thought. Ciri distinguished one of the soldiers sitting outside at a table. He was very robust and bald, he stood out above the others, he measured his strength with another of the elves. _Imlerith?._ They were making a little fuss, because the stout elf had won for the tenth time that day. But as soon as they saw their leader's presence, they rushed to pay their respects and offer a military salute.

Ciri analyzing Imlerith, she remembered Geralt had told her he looked pathetic with warrior paint on his face, when Geralt confronted him. He did not wear that painting, he looked strange with those outfits, _Imlerith honestly suits you better the “other infamous” armor_ , By the time Ciri finished looking at the robust and giant elf, he looked at her and smiled at her. _Oh yeah, you mind readers_. Ciri blushed slightly. She still did not get used to those looks of the Aen Elle elves, which read your soul.

Eredin got off his horse and greeted the men, one of them breaking the line and heading towards him. He said something in her ear and stared at her. Ciri now began to analyze him too.

"Zireael may I present my advisor and Lieutenant Caranthir Ar-Feiniel, he will take you to where your horse is installed, and if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to".

Ciri said nothing but shook her head slightly forward. Responding to the presentation. _Interesting, I had never seen his face, he is very young and handsome. He intrigues me._ She thought

"Commander, aren't you going to introduce me? I implore you". Imlerith demanded.

Eredin exhaled hard at the protest, he knew his subordinate well enough. Sometimes he acted childishly and allowed him certain games, because they put him in a good mood and because he was famous for organizing “parties” that echoed between the garrison and the palace. He made the nobles and the court nervous because of his scandalous events. He had a certain fame.

"Zireael this man is my General Imlerith and I advise you not to spend a lot of time with him. He is a very careful elf".

Imlerith smiled proudly showing his teeth.

"Mmm ... yes..of course". She responded to the presentation.

"Please follow me, Zireael." Caranthir mentioned her. "Here".

Ciri and the elf headed a long way towards the cavalries. Imlerith followed behind.

They arrived at the place and Roach was eating its food, she remained in a wide place with fences. Outdoor. Caranthir explained that in the morning they took the horses out to stretch their bodies. And at night they stayed indoors in another place. He explained to her, Ciri realized that they pampered their horses a lot. It was a pride and privilege to have such a noble animal in his service. Ciri observed that Roach was not alone, there was a huge beast with shiny fur and enormous physiognomy, a stallion, a black horse, if you add a horn, it would automatically become a unicorn. But it was impossible. _Beautiful creature_. Ciri thought.

"Oh yeah! that over there is the commander's horse. When we put your mare here, she was already in heat, the stallion appropriated her, did not leave her alone for a single moment and analyzing her behavior, in a few days the mare will mate with him". Caranthir explained

Ciri became very uncomfortable and the temperature rose to her face.

"Hahaha the stallion fell in love with her". Imlerith said laughing. "Look that your mare is foreign, and has seriously captivated the commander's horse. That's why the stallion is here. A horse in love is of no use to the commander. And here between us ... I think I have seen Eredin very distracted with you Zireael. Asking questions, going here and there, he spends more time in the palace than here with us, and sometimes I have seen him with lost look. And a commander in love doesn't serve us either. Look what a coincidence, that things look like their owner, don't you think Zireael?

Caranthir shot him a disapproving and angry look.

"OK OK. I give up". Imlerith said turning to Caranthir.

"How long do I have to wait for Roach to be calm?" She asked completely ignoring Imlerith's comment

"In two weeks she will be fine." Caranthir replied, looking at the mare again.

"What kind of name is that, Roach?" Imlerith asked

"My father… Geralt, he gives that name to all his horses. And me too, it makes me feel a bit close to him". She told him with nostalgia in her voice.

Ciri whistled and Roach approached very happily when she saw her friend. Eredin's horse was immediately following her. Ultimately he became a faithful and loyal shadow towards the mare. Ciri put her face on her and kissed Roach.

"I will come to see you from time to time friend, I do not want to interrupt your affairs, because I know you get in a very bad mood. Take care of yourself Roach do not forget to bite when necessary". The Swallow smiled at her and kissed her Roach again. Gently patting her on the cheek.

The black horse also approached Ciri, put his snout next to the mare and kissed her, in his equine way. Ciri saw such an act and blushed and also stroked the stallion.

"Take care of her too and be kind, do you want? " Kissing the black horse too.

Imlerith sighed and whispered childishly, "How romantic!" a big smile was drawn to the elf.

Caranthir was smiling calmly.

Ciri turned for the last time to say goodbye to her mare as she left the place, while Raoach grazed the surroundings and the black horse was always by its side. Ciri's eyes gleamed widely when she saw that scene.


	5. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected prophecy has been announced and the Eredin's fate will now depend on it. Ciri prepares for a pleasant night

The two elves led the way back to the main tent, where the horse they had provided waited so that Ciri could move.

Ciri was behind them, Imlerith had a pleasant conversation with his lieutenant. She noticed that the robust elf spoke up to the elbows, and Caranthir made a statement occasionally, it reflected a more serious tone. In a moment of silence, when Imlerith was quiet or winded for breath. Ciri ventured to speak to him.

"Hey Imlerith! Why did Eredin warn me about you? You are strong and would certainly kill ten weaklings together in a minute. But… the way he said it… I think there is something else"

Imlerith straightened up and walked exaggeratedly, even strutting around. He looked very funny and even did it on purpose. Ciri smiled when she saw him.

"Well… thank you very much for the compliment, I am honored that a special little dh'oine noticed. You’ll see Zireael, actually he said it as a warning because ….I am a very festive and very happy man. With very exclusive appetites"

"Imlerith gets into trouble too often because of such heinous acts, debauchery, and outsized drunkenness that they sometimes get the Commander and me in trouble". Caranthir said, correcting his subordinate.

_What !!!... What the hell! Incredible!!! They are not supposed to be: Bored?_ Ciri thought silently, surprised by the revelation.

"Oh come on Caranthir, I already told you it's not that, there are private and very personal events, just because someone's wife was scandalized, she put a noose around our necks for me and Eredin. Also …they should give our Commander a medal and forge him a damn statue. What do I know! He managed to restore libido to our elves. I know that you miss my parties, I have been more cautious for the same. The damn court is scandalized because I invite their servants too. Hey! They should thank me, they are distracted from their worldly labors and work better and more relaxed, and above all they become more fertile and healthy" Imlerith replied

Caranthir didn't say anything but he winced and grunted.

"By the way, you're never going to tell me why the hell did you run away that time? Did you witness something inappropriate? Look, you know the Eredin's tastes, possibly the situation got out of hand. And to be honest, I don't give a damn who he sleeps with or who he spends the night with, I don't give a shit what happens after he closes the door. As long as he's happy with it, it's profit. I know very well that he is dying to resume his visits, and he does not go out of prudence: by order of the court and the council. That's why I've kept a low profile, so that you and he can attend” The robust elf continued

Ciri bit her lips and was intrigued by the situation. Her ears were enjoying the conversation.

Caranthir was still straight ahead.

"Measure your words Imlerith, do not air personal matters." That's an order!

"Yes Sir! " Imlerith answered very forcefully. He looked upset.

The three of them were awkwardly silent until they reached the tent.

Caranthir took the reins of Ciri's horse so that she could climb up. But a guard from the tent called him by his name and interrupted the act. He headed inside the tent.

Imlerith raised an eyebrow as his lieutenant briefly disappeared.

Ciri approached Imlerith.

"Let me guess ... Eredin ... did he kill anyone?" True?. Ciri asked in a very low voice, but understandable for the elf to hear.

"My leader would not go to such extremes Zireael, don’t worry about that, what happens is ... Imlerith paused briefly, meditating if it was correct to drop all that. In the end, it was very personal matters. He closed his eyes for a moment. "……is that Caranthir sees Eredin differently, he changed a lot when Eredin gave him his rank, he imposed many challenges on him. He became very loyal, so much. Eredin noticed when Caranthir started looking at him differently. The beauty of Eredin is unmistakable without a doubt, all the elves and servants wish him to die. I suppose Caranthir succumbed to his eyes too. And because of that, Eredin convinced Caranthir to attend one of my parties, to show him that what he felt was temporary and thus demonstrate his manhood to Eredin. From what I know Eredin locked himself in with a couple of girls and invited Caranthir to watch and participate...

Ciri's heart beat faster than usual when she heard all this.

"…then when I realized it, Caranthir stormed out… getting up to his boots on the road. I have asked both of them what happened and they have never answered me about it. I guess it must be a shame for them". Imlerith finished counting.

"Yeah Maybe" Ciri affirmed.

"The true is that my commander will never grant Caranthir his wishes. So I am a bit sad about the golden boy's relationship status. But on the other hand…..”. Imlerith watched Ciri carefully. "….My knowledge warns me for sure that very soon you will end up in Eredin's arms and I will open a bet for that."

"Ha!" Do not make me laugh. Well, you will lose the bet, I'm very sure". Ciri snorted in disagreement and very upset.

"Since we stopped hunting the dh'oine, Eredin goes and takes it out on the elves and servants to quell her darkest pleasures, he brought knowledge from your lands and implemented it first with the female dh'oine, and his curious experiments that raised the libido. He always wallowed with females of your kind. He always chose the filthy dh'oine females, chose them, and ran off with them for three days… three days! Zireael. He did what he wanted to them and then returned those half-dead, luckily our healers were there to clean up every mess he made. Until we were forbidden to hunt them.

"And I thought you were boring…. very elegant and refined. Bullshit!!, I know very well that you are all Murd" …………

Ciri did not finish the comment, considering that they helped her. She decided to shut up that feeling of anger that the Aen Elle actually produced in her.

"Mmm, bored? Perhaps the oldest and most traditionalists, we young people… we are very funny" Imlerith was smiling at her.

" But you Zireael…." Imlerith stepped back to get a better view of Ciri.

"You are the jackpot, you are very special for all the Aen Elle, for Auberon, your daughter of Lara, daughter of the _Hen Ichaer._ And Eredin is not going to overlook that little dh'oine, you are the temptation in person. Hahahahahahaha "

Imlerith ended with an evil laugh.

Ciri was intimidated by Imlerith's words and took the reins of the horse to get out of there.

Caranthir left the tent and told Ciri to come in, Eredin was calling her. Imlerith stared at her with the same smile as Ciri entered the tent with her eyes blazing and fury, Caranthir realized that and gave Imlerith a firm look, he was ready to reprimand him.

Ciri entered the tent, walked slowly admiring every corner and every decoration, analyzing and learning more about the Dearg Ruadhri. One of his subordinates called her and led her to Eredin. He was sitting on a large desk and sitting in a chair that seemed to be more like a throne. _Wow, Wow look at him he has to make up for his big ego._ There was something behind him that caught her eyes, on a shelf a small glass box, a horn of a Unicorn.

"Zireael I have bothered to call you because ... I want to collect that debt"

Ciri felt a hole in her stomach but she kept her gaze steady and was still annoyed by what Imlerith had said.

"Do you see this? I just got it from The King. I don't know what nonsense you told him but he's going to have a dance tonight. And I hate those events so…….I will allow myself to go on this ... ... occasion". Eredin held up a royal scroll, laying it on the large desk.

"Without rodeos Swallow ... I want you be my couple!" Eredin ended up looking at her with those cold eyes that characterized him.

Ciri had no remedy and preferred to pay her debt like this, she was afraid that the elf would make a request more difficult for her to accept.

She continued to keep her gaze but no longer that anger that overwhelmed her. She crossed her arms.

“So….Yeah! You are able to look for a nugget of gold on a pile of manure. Ha! You are cynical when asking me that" 

Eredin raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The elf answered her.

Ciri was also surprised.

 _So ... "that" never happened? ... What happened on that hill? ... Hmm, I would like to know, maybe ... he tell me at that dance ..._ She thought.

"Forget it, fine, fine, I accept the offer." Ciri said and turned to leave.

" Hey! And you better regulate your damn manners if you have them! " Eredin told her before she left the tent.

Ciri stopped and clenched both fists and turned to answer him, her emerald green eyes shone with a spectral light and her entire body shone like that. Her eyes changed from green to white. She raised her fist, relaxed her hand and pointed her index finger to Eredin and she said:

_You’ll defend with the sword what does not belong to you, but what is loaned to you!_

_You’ll desire what has never been yours,_ _and will love you like no one ever has before!_

_You’ll love for what you thought was destined for you, but you’ll bleed for what has been given to you!_

_You’ll die for what you have always dreamed of, but it will never stay by your side!_

_And you’ll be resurrected by the love that has been spill out, when the Light and the Dark ... have stay together forever!_

Ciri woke up from the trance, and looked at her hand for a moment. It was trembling. Those were the few times that she went into a trance and she was only to drive away her enemies or prophesy something. She remembered what had happened in Kaer Morhen. She was frightened by her own power. At once the two guards guarding the tent rushed in with spears in hand. Eredin stood looking very seriously at Ciri.

“I …. so ... sorry.” She said scared of herself and with tearful eyes she left the tent, crashing and making her way with the guards.

The Swallow ran out without even looking at Imlerith and Caranthir who also had the gun in hand. She mounted her horse and hurried out of the place.

The wind dried the tears and she cried non-stop. She was riding devilishly towards the royal palace.

Ciri spent the whole afternoon in her room, sobbed for a long time, and fell asleep. For her it was the best therapy she knew. Suddenly she felt a small hand touch her shoulder. The Swallow woke up and found it was night. The servant girl she had thrown to the ground was there again, along with two more elves girls. One of them had in her arms a beautiful dress along with a small wrapped piece of paper. _A letter perhaps?_ And the other girl was carrying in her hands a small box that she opened for Ciri to see. It was a tiara, jewels and deep down a beautiful dagger. Ciri remembered that it was the night of the dance and she had to enlist.

She jumped out of bed and got into the bathtub, the servants rushed to help her, Ciri accepted the help and soaped, rinsed, dried and filled her body with aromatic oils. The servants were kind and gentle, Ciri thanked them all that time for the help she received. They combed and dressed her.

She looked at herself in a full-length mirror.

Ciri really looked beautiful, the servants blushed and murmured among themselves, with a big smile and illusion for the job well done.

Her hair looked splendid, they left it loose and long, it looked ordered and beautiful; it lightly covered her scar. The tiara on her forehead fitted her very well. It brought out the beauty of her face. The red dress with gold and a neckline with leaf-shaped details around it. She would definitely catch everyone's attention with tremendous revelation. The neckline was adjustable with a large clasp in the front, it adjusted a little and it was perfect. The sleeves were comfortable and very stylish. She took the necklace from the box and put it around her neck, it wasn't very flashy because the main star was her tremendous neckline. _Now you will see what we dh'oine can do. It's my night, I’m Cirilla, I'm the star_. She thought.

And Ciri kept looking at herself in the mirror. She still did not believe what she saw it. She remembered that brought her makeup, the eyeshadow. She reached into her backpack and felt the stone that the old woman had given her. It was the _yīnyáng._ She pulled it out and found it had been split in two. She had white in one hand and black in the other. _The Light and the Dark_.

"Oh, it’s broke. It's a shame because it looked so pretty when everything is together".

She put the pieces back in the backpack and took out her makeup and put it on. One of the elves girls offered her a suitable lipstick from another box and Ciri kindly put it on.

She looked at herself in the mirror for the last time. She smiled

The eye shadows highlighted her emerald green eyes and the lipstick brought out her full, beautiful lips. Ready to kiss the person of her choice. Her smile faded as she remembered who she would be her couple that night. Eredin

The elves servants left and she waited a moment in the room.

She left there and go to the dance, leaving behind on the bed that little note that said:

_“Zireael fear not, what happened out there with Eredin; he himself found his prophecy,_

_that will make him understand seriously and with more respect towards you. Please accept this humble gift from me. Enjoy tonight"._

_Avallac’h_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ciri's dress is like in this photo:  
> https://i.imgur.com/QflHhdp.jpg  
> and this:  
> https://i.imgur.com/oLYD3Qr.jpg
> 
> *and her hairstyle will be like the pretty screenshots from  
> dettlaff_van.der.eretein on instragram:  
> https://i.imgur.com/majrVPp.jpg


	6. Cheese and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful Night surprises Ciri  
> delicious food, nice wine  
> music, and the people of Tir ná Lia.  
> and especially in the company of Eredin  
> Will it be enough to change her mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I dedicate this Chapter to @Ratzinger and his Soup ;p  
> follow him on Twitter: @Freydis19
> 
> 2\. You should create a playlist with the following songs in this order:  
> Press play:
> 
> Fanfares and Flowers  
> Vivienne  
> Yes, I Do...  
> Searching for Cecilia Bellant  
> The Musty Scent of Fresh Pâté  
> The Slopes of the Blessure (<\----special this!!!)
> 
> 3\. You will enjoy more reading this chapter listening  
> these beautiful tracks.  
> ;)
> 
> 4\. Happy Reading

The hall looked full and the musicians who made up the entertainment played their flutes, harps, and other instruments. Tables everywhere that were overflowing with a lot of food, fruits, grains, mushrooms, a bit of everything including various types of white meat. There were tables with different types of wines to taste. The servants also wore elegant clothes for the occasion, without neglecting their main tasks. They were in a great hurry to please their owners.

On the balconies that surrounded the Great Hall, there were also people enjoying the night view of Tir ná Lia. Taking its drinks and its snacks, it was also the favorite place for couples looking to satisfy their romance. A main balcony protruded from the place and was the largest of all, it had a huge and very bright golden arch and the leaves adorned that immense arch, demonstrating the power of the current king: Auberon Muircetach. This was the place for the King used to admire his events or make the appropriate toast. The other end there was a stairs with a beautiful handrail inlaid with pure gold, and with elven details. From this stairs the guests descend to join the Great Hall.

Avallac'h looked splendid, neat in his costume for special events. But the elf looked very nervous, he even began to sweat from his forehead and to move from here to there. He was restless.

Caranthir had been watching him for a while and decided to go ask him about his discomfort.

"Master Crevan, good night". He bowed.

"I wonder if you are well, I notice you are very nervous. Is it because of the matter that happened at the barracks? Can I help you with something to calm your discomfort master?" Caranthir said in a helpful tone.

"I think I need more wine, Caranthir. Don't worry, everything is under my control". Avallac'h told him

Caranthir did not believe the excuse but in the same way he walked away and went to serve wine to Avallac'h. Then he came back and gave it to.

"Thank you very much Caranthir". He drank it very quickly.

Caranthir smiled and thought to himself: _What interesting, my master is nervous because he awaits the arrival of his two muses; his lover and Zireael. I think he will have a problem with it all night_. He laughed softly, closing his eyes and putting a hand to his mouth to hide it.

Avallac'h saw Caranthir's gesture. He analyzed Eredin's subordinate. His features were very fine and his beauty was startled among the younger elves. His light eyes were worshiped by the elves girls of the palace and the Great Hall. But his eyes didn't shine for them. The young elf became obsessed with the greatness and deeds of Eredin that he ended up offering his services. _Mutual admiration and respect_ , he said so that they would stop asking about his love affairs. Caranthir gave up on having some kind of aspiration towards Eredin. Something abrupt and embarrassing had happened that is never touched upon as a topic of conversation. But he was still at the side of his Commander faithful to him and to his service. Avallac'h wondered if he was capable of offering or trading his life for his Commander. _Yes, he would do it without even thinking about it_. Avallac'h affirmed thoughtfully. Caranthir is a very young elf, he is also an innate master with magic, and he was instructed by himself; so he knew too much about his Golden Child's abilities.

Imlerith appeared suddenly embracing Caranthir from behind and shoulders as a sign of cavalry.

"Come on Caranthir, the commander demands our presence, because you don't tell him how good he looks, Hey Caranthir!" Imlerith said in a teasing and annoyed tone. Caranthir blushed.

"With your permission, Master Crevan. Enjoy the night". Caranthir said goodbye.

The two left the scene and Avallac'h was left alone again. And apparently the wine Caranthir had offered him was already working. The Sage calmed down and saw his lover come from, and he was very quick to greet her.

Eredin was near a pillar that supported the Great Hall, he was accommodating some cufflinks that gave the shape of a particular bird: The Sparrowhawk. His outfit was well-ordered and fine, velvet black, with sparkles like the colors of the plumage of the peacock, when the light touched the fabric. The neck and part of the shoulders had details in gold with very fine embroidery in shapes peculiar to the leaves. It helped the eye to distinguish his fine hair from the suit so that they would not be lost. The leader of the red riders wore a white blanket on his waist, which accompanied it with a beautiful belt inlaid with gold and precious stones. Anyone who knew how to appreciate the male beauty of elves, fell short of descriptions and stories when it came to describing Eredin. _He looks perfect and elegant_. Caranthir thought as he and Imlerith approached him.

"Commander are you ready to get bored tonight?"

"You are welcome to my party, when this is over, you can bring his companion, the little female dh'oine, she too is welcome". Imlerith said wryly

"Imlerith I don't think it's necessary, because… yes I'm going to have fun tonight. But I appreciate your cordial invitations. Thank you anyway. Eredin replied without even looking at him. He continued with his stuff and the cufflinks.

Caranthir was smiling slightly, because Eredin was in a very good mood.

"You look too calm, as if you take Zireael's prophecy very lightly, seriously doesn't that overwhelm you?" Caranthir said staring at him

Eredin arched an eyebrow and finally glared at him challengingly, her green eyes locked.

"Do you think all of that is going to happen right now? Really? Hopefully today I will be able to eat, drink, dance and maybe have sex".

Imlerith laughed, showing his teeth in response.

"Come on Caranthir, we are going to find you a couple, you are always very serious, come and do not overwhelm the commander yourself. Braggart! ". He hugged Caranthir around his neck with his arm and started to lead him away when the people around them fell silent for some reason. They all paid attention to the stairs. The Great Hall was completely silent.

The music played happily on the other side of the door, the royal guards very well dressed in such gleaming armor and with their helmets on guarding the place. They looked like living statues, inert but they breathed and exhaled. Ciri found this very surprising. She approached and the guards responded by opening the doors. She entered.

The Great Hall and its architecture were even more spectacular and I had never seen anything like this before, the closest thing was Toussaint's palace. But it still didn't look close to that.

There she was in her elven dress in bright red, her hair shimmering and her high neckline.

 _Look! there are all the lazy people who hunted humans, damn them all, now they no longer do it but they are still lazy. Look at me I am beautiful! I am human and I come to show you what I really am; Lara's magic and power resides within me and I will not allow myself to be humiliated. They will know who I am. The Witcheress Cirilla of Vengerberg._ She thought.

The Swallow started down the stairs gracefully. _With your forehead held high, Ciri, you can do it!_ She cheered herself.

She stopped on a step looking at everyone with disdain, raised her right arm slightly bringing her hand up to her face and showed what the Aen Elle wanted. Lara Dorren's magic, her arm and hand was wrapped in such mysterious and powerful magic. Ciri was strutting and giving a great scene. Just as magic appeared, she also made it disappear at will. And she took the railing again and continued down the stairs.

The entire audience was stunned by what they were witnessing.

King Auberon Muircetach looked from the other end of the Great Hall with a wide smile, sharing Zireael's joy and feeling.

Avallac'h held tightly to her lover's arm while watching that spectacle, and the woman clearly showed jealousy and began to protest to Avallac'h

"Oh la la Commander! you're going to be very busy tonight ... I think I'm going to get rich with the bet in my favor". Imlerith smiled when he saw that and without taking his eyes off Ciri

Caranthir only looked at her with a very serious and somewhat angry look. He got jealous.

Eredin was another history.

He approached the stairs, away from those who were in his way, without taking his eyes off the act of the Swallow. The little flame inside him grew as he looked at her obscenely, and fixed his eyes on her cleavage. _Oh Shit!, She is going to torture me with that. Hmm, I can't get that image of her out of my mind, that damn nightgown, that tattoo… this dh’onie attracts me a lot. Bah! Fuck it! If I am to die, so be it._ He thought.

He arrived and was already waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Eredin looked at her with desire, but with a very guarded desire and chained with many chains so, that it would not escape from his or reveal those weaknesses. But what he did not know is that the flame could get stronger, to such an extent that everything will melt without any control. He was waiting expectantly for his couple that night.

Ciri saw Eredin who was already waiting for her, she looked at the elf and her eyes shone in surprise, when she saw him well dressed and without the paraphernalia that characterized him. She began to see his clothes, and blushed slightly. _Wow look at that elegance. He doesn't look so cursed anymore, black suits him perfectly, he highlights those eyes a lot ... that I ..._ Her thought was cut off when Eredin offered his hand. _That hand,_ the simple gesture that had been haunting her in the past. _That hand_ that it invited her to follow The Wild Hunt, _that hand_ that she was always given as a last option. Ciri looked sadly at _that hand_ , remembering that Vessemir died on his orders. And to all the people suffered from the Wild Hunt raids. His hand in that infamous and despicable armor. Ciri looked at Eredin sadly. Hesitating to accept the proposal.

Eredin read her gaze, frowned and averted his eyes from her, but still had his hand in the air awaiting the invitation.

Ciri took his hand in the same way. With glazed eyes and gaze lowered.

"I'm sorry, but that gesture brought back bad memories." Ciri told him

"My apologies, I didn't know it, but… Come on, it's a great night and a fun evening awaits us! This night is already yours and absolutely everything what is here is also. Even my person!! Eredin said very animated and emphasizing his words.

Ciri blushed and he adjusted her hand to take his arm and thus led her away, ready to show her off to the nobility and to the court of such beauty and acclaimed award that he had won.

Eredin bragged about the situation The Swallow had mounted and they were moving around the Great Hall; they all looked at them, whispered, and criticized. Ciri saw some elves ladies laugh at her and twist their mouth when she passed near them, she squeezed his arm and held on tight. She lifted her face in disdain and returned the same grimace in response.

"Idiots". She murmured. _I look great right? And it hurts them, I have their elf with me_. _Well yes, it's mine! And he just told me, ugly and silly elves!_. Ciri thought. And she gave them a mischievous smile.

Eredin noticed that too and smiled wickedly.

"So is! _“My Swallow”_ , tell them who's boss". Eredin said feeding Ciri's ego. And he took her to greet King Auberon Muircetach.

The King was sitting on the large balcony that was exclusive to him, he was next to an elf woman. When approaching and going up some stairs. Ciri observed the elf woman more closely, _But if she is the same one from that dream_. _Oh!._ She told herself silently. The well-dressed elf woman smiled at them.

"Good night Zireael, you look divinely spectacular, very dignified, very capable. We are all very impressed. I knew that Crevan would choose the right outfit, worthy of natural beauty". Auberon said

Eredin arched his eyebrow _, Well! Well! Avallac'h, you want to see Lara in the eyes and in the body of "My swallow."_ he thought and bowed.

"Good Night, your majesty." Eredin replied

Ciri also leaned in trying to match the movement of her couple.

Auberon kept his spirits up and told them to come enjoy the appetizers. After all, it was a party. They both retired. And when they were away Ciri could not bear to ask Eredin about that elf woman who accompanied the King.

"Ahhh! She is…. Well, she is part of his medicine. Eredin answered her with irony. "She is a masseuse and a savvy of carnal pleasures, what do you call them in your world? Ahhh yes! Bitches, Prostitute, Whores!".

Ciri felt very uncomfortable and regretted having asked him.

"I thought she was his lover. Or escort. One of those that she does not detach for a second". Ciri replied

Eredin showed his white teeth grinning wickedly.

"The escort ladies do not shout _Zireael_ throughout the day, nor do they make scandals with those moans that are heard up to my headquarters. If they do that during the day, at night ... Auberon liked the damn medicine too much, that I had to ask to change my rooms. I couldn't stand their damned screams. And he is the only old man who fucks around these parts". Eredin said to her.

Ciri warmed her with the conversation, and remembered the sexual images that she observed from the old woman's barrel. She couldn't afford to bring them up on her mind, not with Eredin there. He could read her eyes and find out.

"Hey, I want to eat something, other people's sex doesn't interest me, because it won't fill my stomach and I want wine too." Ciri sued him

"Of course". He glanced at her. "Here!" They headed to a closer table.

Caranthir was sitting eating a bowl of soup. He was at the other end of the Great Hall. He kept looking jealously at his commander with the company of the little dh'oine. His eyes burned with anger. Imlerith chatted with some elves women and glanced at his lieutenant and then glanced at Eredin with Ciri. _The Child is dying of jealousy. Hahahaha naive young one_. He thought

From the young wizard and rider's perspective, that was wrong.

"Why the hell does he have to be with her? It is not his task nor has he been granted such an act". Caranthir muttered

The young rider raised the spoon to his mouth and sipped the soup, making a noticeable noise each time. An older-looking elf woman, who was close to the elf; she turned to look where the annoying noise was coming from. Caranthir sipped the soup again. The woman noticed, looked very annoyed and with a face of revulsion at Caranthir.

"For the gods! There is no decency in the castle anymore, the elves have already forgotten their principles! Libertinism at all hours, disgusting manners of the young rebels, nor the respect there is for those present! They even walk around with the filth and nasty dh’oine! " The woman said in a loud voice for the young rider to hear.

That worked.

Caranthir's elven ears twitched slightly at the woman's complaint. He carefully set the silver spoon aside, He took the small bowl in both hands and raised it to his mouth.

He sipped the soup accentuating the sound.

The woman stared in disbelief at the act and looked grosser out.

Caranthir set the bowl on the table and wiped his mouth with his arm. He looked at the woman, she was a courtesan. He looked at her in disgust and lifted his chin. The courtesan realized that it was the _Golden Child_ , a prodigious young man who came with effort and work to be lieutenant of the Dearg Ruadhri, and everyone knew about the young promise.

"Eredin's Advisor and Navigator, Oh dear…!" The woman said in response to that look from him and immediately she left the place.

Caranthir watched the courtesan go and leaned back in his chair. His bright eyes rested on his commander and the little dh’oine again.

"Eredin, here we go again, you're going to play with the little bird, eh? Oh Heck, the problems that it will bring are going to be very big! The young rider muttered.

Ciri took snacks along the tables that were set in the Great Hall. She was embarrassed to take them all because she didn't want to give Eredin another impression. But really she wanted to taste it all, so she could tell her parents and friends, Yennefer, Geralt, Zoltan, Dandelion that she had eaten and tasted flavors that did not belong to her world.

She saw on the other table, there were different bottles of wine and you could choose the one of your convenience. She bit her lip and tried to remember that wine, the wine she had with Auberon, _the wine of truth_. The one that you could spend hours talking. That wine and any kind of alcohol was also very dangerous for her. She hesitated to go.

Eredin contemplated her attitude and went in her place. He returned with some glasses of wine, gave one to her and the other to him, they both drank from it.

Ciri tasted and smelled the wine. It was a different wine, it was new. And because of her nervousness she drank it quickly. Eredin watched her as he calmly drank his wine. He kept her that hunting look, that look…in moments of distraction from her, got lost in her cleavage. _Exquisite, very exquisite_. Eredin thought to himself and was not referring precisely to wine

Avallac'h and his lover approached them.

"Good night Zireael, Eredin".

"Avallac'h! I already found out about your "gift" and I thank "your" humility towards Zireael. Eredin greeted him curtly. "I'm very surprised by your tastes."

Avallac'h did not respond

"Avallac'h! Very good night for both! " Ciri bowed. Avallac'h and the elf lady accompanying him responded equally in response.

"I thought that should be said by Zireael and not you, Eredin." The Sage answered

"Yeah I know, it's just ... you have no idea how much I'm enjoying it too!!" Eredin shot Avallac'h a sinister smile.

Ciri and the elf lady felt uncomfortable.

"Thanks Avallac'h, it's a very nice dagger and it matches with my dress. Thanks, you're very kind. Ciri saved the situation.

Avallac'h nodded.

"You're welcome! It's so you can defend yourself too. I know it is very sharp and can kill bird’s raptors easily". Avallac’h looked at Eredin as a warning.

Eredin understood what those words and that look meant. He watched him annoyed.

"With your permission, enjoy the night". Avallac'h said goodbye to Ciri

Eredin watched them walk away. _He is fuming._ _Hehehe. He deserves it._ Ciri looked at Eredin and laughed lightly without him noticing.

They approached the cheese table, Ciri took two small equal pieces and brought the other piece to Eredin. He was surprised by the detail of her, Ciri put it in his hand, when he opened his palm. She didn't want him to see hers eyes, so she kept her gaze down, but The Swallow was slightly flushed. They ate the cheese in silence. Neither of them said anything.

King Auberon Muircetach announced that the dance was about to begin and people came to the center. Ciri felt her heart beat very hard. _Oh no, I hate this, what if they dance differently from my world? And if I step on Eredin's feet, oh no, what a shame! Ciri thought._

"Eredin". She said taking both hands to her half-naked cleavage "Can you teach me to dance, please? But ... but I don't want to go there, I implore you ... I'd rather be here. With you and not with them, Please!" Ciri told him

Eredin looked at her calmly, his deep green eyes sparkling for an instant and meeting her eyes.

"It is a great honor _me elaine luned_." He responded by making her bow wide.

Now it was Ciri who was holding out her hand to him.

He accepted the gesture and kissed her hand. Ciri's eyes shone like never before, her lips trembled slightly, her chest still beat hard. She clearly gazed at the elf's masculine beauty. And Ciri's most intimate secrets and desires were seen by Eredin Bréacc Glas.

And finally they danced.


	7. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood of the Aen Elle begins to spill somewhere in Tir Ná Lia.  
> Ciri witnesses a very particular threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I'm starting the final chapters of this story, I hope you stay with me until the end. Will include an epilogue. And three very hot extra chapters (extra explicit) that will be published separately, but will be part of a particular chapter of this story.
> 
> the best is yet to come.
> 
> Happy reading. 
> 
> *I'm sorry that my translation is not perfect, I APOLIGIZE for it.

The dance was ending, the tired elves retired to their houses and rooms, Auberon also did it, very embraced of his "companion". Everyone cleared the Great Hall, and the servants began to clear the tables and the mess of the occasional indecent people or very novice who had thrown the food.

Ciri was leaning on a column with her arms folded and one hand over her mouth. Trying to figure out why Ge'els demanded to speak to Eredin. They had a long time talking to each other. Eredin's back was turned and she couldn't see his face, but Ge'els's does. She noticed him serious and also made gestures of disdain and disagreement. He from time to time he would shoot leering glances at her.

_You have not changed either, eh! You are just the same, I have never liked you for the things you allowed. But I am grateful to you for that help of yours_. Ciri thought.

The two finished talking and Ge'els left in the company of a very beautiful young elf woman.

Eredin turned and walked back to Ciri.

"My apologies for the delay".

"Something happening? Isn’t it something to do with unicorns? I heard that every day they get closer to the populated areas, and that the people there are in danger, because they appear without warning. Avallac’h made me aware of your problems".

"Let's finish our conversation. Sometimes Ge'els is very persistent". Eredin said with his hands on his hips. Just he ignored Ciri's comment.

"Hmm, okay? " Ciri puts her hand to her chin. She took that as an affirmation.

"Eredin, I wanted to ask you…. Tell me what happened on that hill? I want you to… refresh my memory… if you don't mind. Avallac’h said, I could consult you". Ciri demands

Now the elf was the one with his hand on his chin. He tried to remember.

"Well… the unicorns appeared, we chased them away, and then Avallac’h introduced us, I offered complimentary flowers and then I had to leave. You spent the night there, as my recommendation".

Ciri took her hand away from her and hugged one of her elbows.

"Really?… Wasn't there something… more? Emm you know, insults, or some nonsense very of your style? "

Eredin raised an eyebrow.

"Do you say nonsense? Hahahahahaha why would I do it?" The elf laughed.

Ciri felt uncomfortable, and she looked away from him. She looked serious and nostalgic.

Eredin analyzed her reaction. And he too became serious and his gaze hardened.

"Well, I'm not used to insulting visitors. If that's what you mean"

Ciri looked him. She wanted to find out if he was hiding something in that deep dark gaze of the elf.

"I just remember you said horrible things to me and all that ... I'm a dh'oine, all of your people hate me. Look, now ... forget it, said or not ... I'd rather not remember. It's uncomfortable and it bothers me. Only… this Tir Ná Lia is very different from what I remember. That's it ". She said almost whispering and looking down.

Eredin looked at her very strangely as if he had missed something. But he remembered Avallac’h’s words and quenched his curiosity. At the same time he wondered why she wanted him so fervently. He kept wondering and thinking that. And worst of all, he also felt that strange attraction to her.

_Magnetism? Or something primitive and chemical like pheromones? Attraction? What really? What strange power is this? It is a dho’ine without a doubt, I have almost forgotten those old vices, I have redeemed and purified myself in body and mind, what the fuck is this? Or is it that Lara's magic is doing its thing, in this young woman's fragile body? I need an advice._ Eredin thought.

"And tell me what you wanted to ask me?" Ciri returned her gaze to Eredin.

Eredin's eyes shone again and his gaze was deep and haunting towards Ciri, and he slowly approached her. He placed his arm on the column, to prevent his "prey" from fleeing. Like those lovers who sought intimacy in a corner to secretly make out or flirt. Ciri was already a bit drunk but she consents enough to pull the dagger out and slice his neck if he overdoes it.

"Well I want to know……… the story of that little drawing of yours that you have between your legs".

Ciri blushed and squeezed her arms crossed indignantly and looking away. But then she relaxed and sighed.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe, but I'd like to take a closer look at and give my approval if it’s pretty or not."

_God Damn it, you are scum! You do know that right?_ She thought and snorted at Eredin's comment

Ciri wanted take the dagger and deal the final blow. But she played along, it was time to teach Eredin a lesson once and for all. She relaxed more and smiled.

"Okay, I'll tell you and you can take a look at it, but I also want something in return. I also know how to trade Eredin. I want it here and now. I don't think you dare, not in a public place". She said with a challenging and mischievous smile.

For Eredin there were no impossibilities and he said nothing, but that predatory look and that smile already said enough.

Ciri walked away and stood in a dark corner, away from the servants and the few glances that abounded, and in reality there was no one left, only the servants who cleared the buffet tables.

"Come, little bird. Here" She told him. With a sensual look and tired from the effect of wine.

_I knew you would not resist, you will see what I am capable of, I will make you fly my beautiful butterfly._ Eredin thought.

The Sparrowhawk fell into the swallow's trap, got close enough for Ciri to grab his forearm and grab him and push him with all her force against the wall. She pulled out the dagger and raised it to his throat. Ciri pushed the knife just enough to drop a drop of blood on it. The small drop dropped slowly down the shiny blade of the dagger.

"Have you never dealt with ladies, right Eredin? You have no idea how damn I want to cut your head off and put it as a trophy in my house. And to smile every day, the same way you smiled at me when you compared me to manure. Oh! because you did, maybe not here, but you did!. You are a son of a bitch! Here and in all your infinite forms, in case you don't know, you already have died in my world! Under the ruins of Undvik, what remains of your elven ass lies there in the sea, frozen, because not even the miserable fish dare to gnaw your undesirable Bones. I killed you and Imlerith and Caranthir and your entire Wild Hunt. And I can do it again. You didn't like my prophecy? then you will like what I am going to do to you here, with your blood and entrails. Freaking idiot! "

Eredin was smiling. Ciri became more enraged.

"My swallow I was right, fuck this shit! I also share this wish of yours! That's why I prefer to die in your arms, in your beautiful chest; kissing every corner and savoring each scar of yours with my tongue. I will fornicate you in all existing positions until I find out your own pleasure. I will kiss and bite without stopping that little drawing of yours that you keep with suspicion; my caresses and kisses will cover all that beautiful body that you leave so stoned. I will show Auberon that I am the only elf capable of fucking you with such a libido and without a measly medicine involved. Do it! Kill me! Give me the final blow! End your ordeal! I have seen your secrets and those damn desire of yours to kiss my lips, touch my hair, and sleep with me; That damn desire to know what it's like to be with a real man, and not with one of those dh'oine cockroaches or with an Aen Seidhe, but with me an Aen Elle!! "

Eredin had the advantage, like at the speed of light, his hands were already on Ciri's wrists, and he guided the dagger and her hands towards his chest, towards his heart.

"Do it!! Take my heart, it's yours!! Damn it Zireael!! Take your vengeance!!...Get the job done! "

The dagger was trembling in an exaggerated way. And her hands too.

Ciri's tears flowed like rivers, coming out of her channels. Her cheeks reddened from crying, anger, and shame. Something inside her prevented her from doing so. She did not do it.

Eredin finally found his answers on her face. He stopped clenching her wrists.

She freed herself from Eredin's hands and strength. Ciri stepped back and threw the dagger with all her strength toward the center of the Great Hall. The servants heard the object fall and saw what was happening in that corner. They saw and heard Ciri's cry.

Ciri felt that she was getting rid of a great burden, she put both hands on her knees, exhausted by everything she had experienced, by everything she had heard, and without looking at Eredin she ran up the stairs very quickly . She had to get to her chambers to feel safe.

Eredin watched in a serious and cold way as The Swallow fled. He brought his fingers to his neck, to stop the tiny harmless wound she had inflicted on him. His green eyes darkened and the sparkle in those beautiful eyes disappeared. He removed his fingers from him and looked at the little blood that rested on one of them. He brought it to his mouth and tasted the rusty taste of his blood. He smiled.

_So that was it. A simple gesture….it is incredible how a bouquet of flowers causes you so much fear, anguish ……. and desire. Perhaps …… they should also heal and ease that burden. Poor me elaine luned_. He thought. And Eredin also left the place.

That night the family rested comfortably, they had complied with the request that King Auberon had entrusted to them. And they were very proud that the king himself came to see them. They gave their dairy products and wheat to the king for his event that night. The farmer and his family were famous for their delicious produce. The farmer put his children to bed and was going to his room when he saw a very strange light through the window. He left his house and saw nothing in particular. He picked up a torch and scanned the surroundings for a stowaway or perhaps young lovers. Nothing. All still. Suddenly when he went back inside his house, the farmer heard some very strange whinnying behind him.

Several unicorns lunged at the farmer, the horn of one of the unicorns dug into his chest and explicitly lifted the elf, and spotted blood red on the Black Unicorn's hair and fur. The torch fell into the house, and within minutes it was engulfed in flames. The Unicorn jerked violently, dropping its already inert victim. The unicorn stared at the flames, and in an evil way the fire was reflected in its eyes, the blood trickling down to its snout. He rose to his two legs, and the other unicorns responded to their leader's gesture. They stormed out again.

The farm was engulfed in flames reclaiming the lives within.

Alarms rang and boomed. Two Dearg Ruadhri soldiers arrived at the scene, seeing with sadness and fury how they could do nothing to control the fire. Much less help the victims.

That night the chaos and terror took over the locals.

Ciri fell asleep peacefully. After crying all night. The pillows were the only witness to the young woman's pain. Something woke her up. She bathed and performed the hygiene rituals. She realized during the shower that she was menstruating. She cursed and thought for a moment of her Roach.

_You must be having fun huh, because I want to get out of here, it's not fun anymore and I don't give a damn about everything_.

Someone entered the room and it was the elf girl who served her. She was leaving her some new outfits, new boots, and new belts; typical clothing of the Aen Elle. She dried herself off and allowed the servant to comb her loose hair, she was still tired from what happened last night. She finished combing her hair and quickly looked inside her backpack for special things about her to alleviate a little the situation of every fertile woman must have. She blasphemed because she that had to find medicinal herbs.

Someone knocked on the door, the servant elf girl wanted to open it but Ciri would not allow it.

 _Let them knock, I'm not here for anyone, as if I'm in the mood_. She thought. Strangely they stopped knocking on the door. After a while Ciri finished dressing. She looked beautiful in whatever clothes she wore.

"Good"

She placed her swords and opened the door. There was no one, she looked both ways. But in return, in front of her, on the ground, she found some _Myrtle flowers_. It was a small bouquet. She took them delicately and brought them to her face. She looked at them intrigued. Her eyes sparkled, she blushed and again she reflected sadness on her face.

"Eredin? "

She entered her room again, the elf girl bowed her farewell and left.

Ciri took a brooch from the jewelry box that she was provided with, she placed the bouquet on the left side above her chest and tied it with the brooch.

"it’s sacrifice for its beauty should not be wasted". She muttered.

She left the palace.

Ciri searched the royal cavalries for Avallac'h but there was no one, she wondered if he was in bed with some kind of hangover, she laughed. She decided to ride for a while and look for some medicinal plants. She took out some seeds and put them in her mouth. She didn't want to have breakfast there, she decided that life in the palace was suffocating and it was a nice day to go out and breathe clean air. She felt better.

Ciri noticed that there was a lot of movement from the Dearg Ruadhri. There was a squad tightly guarding the castle entrance, with those spears of death.

"I knew something was wrong". She told herself.

One of the soldiers looked at her very seriously as she walked away. She was looking at him too.

Ciri surrounded the city and did not want to enter it, she was preparing to go to the surrounding areas, to search the vegetation for a plant that could serve her. And there was really something serious going on, because all the way there was Dearg Ruadhri patrolling. In the distance she noticed a dark patch of smoke fading and leaving a long trail.

_Unicorns? That must be._

She went to some small farms with green vegetation. And she quickened the pace of her horse.

When she arrived, she saw no movement from the locals, only a small elf boy playing with a leather ball, playing in the middle of the field. She got off her horse and left it there grazing. The little elf did not see her arrive, he was playing happy and carefree. On the other side of the vast field she Ciri spotted some * Celandine plants.

"Oh they are perfect!"

She calmly walked over and took some of the plants and put them in her bag. Ciri's horse whinnied sharply and immediately turned to face it. The horse became nervous and ran away, fleeing and abandoning Ciri.

She bit her lip and went on the alert. She was looking around, and saw the little elf boy continue to play. Perhaps Ciri hadn't gone through the herb ritual, but she already had experience that the horse's reaction announced something bad. _Very bad_. She began to approach the little boy.

A flash of lightning and then followed by a thunderclap, it crossed the middle of the field, cutting off Ciri and the boy. The noise made her and the boy deaf. The little boy got scared and screamed. He ducked and stood there covering his pointy ears. Ciri did the same, but then she looked in the direction of the little boy and a herd of unicorns appeared far behind him, snorting and neighing in protest and fury. They beat their paws on the ground and kicked up dust. One of them got up on two legs and whinnied. The herd shot out in murderous fury toward the boy and toward her.

Ciri reacted and she also ran at full speed towards the boy, fortunately the little one stayed there crying in the middle of the field. She had to win the race and arrive before the Unicorns. Ciri concentrated to take a magical leap, but she couldn't, her heart and anguish got bigger. She had to get the little one and herself to safety. She kept running.

The Unicorns with the flame lit in their eyes kept running at full speed, aiming their lethal weapon straight ahead, their horns glinting in the sunlight and demanding more victims, young blood, and why not? Hen Ichaer blood too.

Ciri kept running, she felt the ground vibrate, her heart was beating very fast and her adrenaline washed over her.

"Dammit!!!! Fly my Swallow!!! Someone shouted in the distance.

At last Ciri reached the little boy and covered him with her body. She closing her eyes she tried to "jump", to teleport and get out of there, but her precious magic did not work. She cursed and waited for the inevitable. To let the Unicorns pass and trample her body, tear her to pieces, nail that horn for which there is no cure.

In a miraculous way, the Dearg Ruadhri had already reached the place where Ciri and the child were waiting for their tragic end. Horses and riders screamed and echoed, their spears pointed deadly toward the herd of wild unicorns. They surpassed Ciri, surrounding her and leaving her behind, kicking up the dust and dirt and heading deadly toward the unicorns. Ahead, Eredin Bréacc Glas was leading the counter-offensive.

Ciri opened her eyes slightly and watched as the horses and riders in their shining armor made their way over her and rode hastily. Ciri ended up opening her eyes fully and looking at the scene in amazement. She squeezed the little boy tighter. The unicorns reacted to the attack in a surprising way, breaking ranks. They scattered and disappeared as always. Except for one that was left behind.

"You are mine!!! You fucking son of a bitch!!! " Eredin exclaimed with fury

He was close enough to the Unicorn who was running to save herself. The elf managed to lightly hit the animal with his spear, causing it to roll the ground. Still the unicorn disappeared into the dust.

Calm came to that field again. The riders stopped their step. And the wind began to blow strongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Celandine is a plant known in the books as "swallow's herb", or "herba zireael" in Elder Speech.


End file.
